


Aliis inserviendo consumor

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, penguin_in_glasses



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: Aliis inserviendo consumor — (лат.) служа другим, расточаю себя.Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ruОзнакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htmРазмещение только с разрешения автора.





	Aliis inserviendo consumor

**Author's Note:**

> Aliis inserviendo consumor — (лат.) служа другим, расточаю себя.
> 
> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Лидия всегда прекрасно осознавала последствия своих поступков.  
  
Но даже когда в небольшом зале раздается стук деревянного молотка, всё ещё не может поверить в услышанное. Она всё так же спокойна внешне, не показывает ни единой эмоции, но даже новость о смерти мужа Лидия принимала с гораздо большей верой.  
  
Приговор окончателен и обжалованию не подлежит: лишение рун и изгнание.  
  
В этом весь Конклав: вот так сразу, без следствия, основываясь на доносе и удобных обстоятельствах, позволив лишь едва оправиться от ранения. Даже не ссылка куда-нибудь — сразу изгнание.  
  
Она отпустила мужчину, заслуживающего счастья, и пообещала, что будет в порядке. Но кто же знал, что теряющая остатки адекватности от страха правящая верхушка во имя пресечения неповиновения решит действовать так радикально, желая наказать хоть кого-то. С такой политикой им всем повезло, что Валентин Моргенштерн в истории нефилимов случился только один.  
  
Лидия молчит, держит ровным дыхание и коротко склоняет голову — в дань уважения порядку, который впитан с молоком матери, но не перед теми, кто сегодня извращает его в свою угоду. И так же молча выходит из зала «суда», сопровождаемая Безмолвным братом обратно в Город Костей.  
  
Ритуал назначают на утро послезавтра — монахов среди сумеречных охотников теперь очень мало, и обычно перед лишением рун приговоренный несколько дней проводит в Городе Костей, но, видимо, она — отныне, но ненадолго — очень значимая персона.  
  
Она успевает попрощаться со всеми и даже в каком-то минутном порыве попросить ангелов приглядеть за Александром и его избранником, пусть тот совсем не ангельских кровей. Выходя из камеры, она дышит в такт шагам и оставляет всё там — обиды, тревоги, разочарования, мысли, мечты и желания. В голове пусто, на душе — легко.  
  
Но когда вместо ритуальной комнаты её приводят к выходу из мрачных подземелий, а затем из тени делают шаг две знакомые фигуры, укутанные в черные плащи, и распахивается зев портала, Лидия судорожно вздыхает и впервые в своей жизни не может сдержать слез радости.   
  
И смело шагает в воронку.  
  
— Добро пожаловать, Лидия, — с широкой улыбкой приветствует её Магнус Бейн, Верховный маг Бруклина.  
  
Она оборачивается и видит, как позади неё с тихим хлопком закрывается портал, а Джейс и Алек опускают глубокие капюшоны, и не отказывает себе в желании рассмеяться.  
  


  
Через некоторое время Лидия стоит на балконе лофта Магнуса и любуется видом. За её спиной раздаются шаги.  
  
Алек и Джейс синхронно встают по бокам от неё. Алек при этом протягивает ей большую кружку.  
  
— Какао, — поясняет тот и после паузы добавляет: — с зефирками.  
  
Лидия только качает головой и искренне улыбается.  
  
— Мы достали тебе документы и вытащили деньги со всех счетов Бранвеллов, до которых смогли добраться, — начинает Джейс. — Отправляйся в путешествие по миру, развейся.  
  
— Ты тоже заслуживаешь быть счастливой, — серьёзно отвечает Алек в ответ на её вопросительный взгляд. — Уверяю, совсем скоро Конклаву будет не до этого, а через какое-то время и вовсе забудется. Есл...  
  
— Когда, — перебивает Лидия.  
  
— Когда, — послушно исправляется Лайтвуд, — захочешь вернуться, ты можешь вернуться к нам, в Институт Нью-Йорка, и продолжишь работать.  
  
— Вы сейчас серьёзно? — даже больше в шутку, чем всерьез, спрашивает Лидия, смотря на Алека.  
  
Тот только уверенно кивает. Джейс громко хмыкает, Лидия поворачивает голову к нему.  
  
— Я же говорил, что здесь всегда будет место для тебя, — ухмыляется он, салютуя своей кружкой. — Ну, как дышится свободному человеку?  
  
Лидия делает вдох. Полной грудью, как не делала давно, и снова искренне улыбается.  
  
— Хорошо.


End file.
